The Tragic PotterScamander wedding
by HarryPotter4everandalways
Summary: Read to find out the tragedy that happens on the day of Lily's and Lysander's wedding.


**A/N: All the characters mentioned belong to J., the only oc character is Emmy Malfoy who is younger sister to Scorpius Malfoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Tragic Potter-Sca<strong>**mander Wedding **

Six Months had passed since Lysander had proposed to Lily. They had announced it to the whole family three days after the engagement. They had all spent countless days, nights, weeks, and hours preparing for the wedding. Lily had been a nervous wreck for the past six months, no one could calm her down not even Teddy or Lysander. Everyone was glad that the wedding day was finally here, well everyone but Harry. "I can't believe the day is here!" Harry said as he took a seat on the couch at the burrow. Ginny rubbed his back in a soothingly manner, "Calm down uncle Harry" Emmy Malfoy said. Emmy wasn't really blood related but she was Lily's best friend and maid of honor, she considered Harry her uncle just like her older brother Scorpius did. Harry gave Emmy a warm smile =, he was pretty sure he looked more nervous than Lysander did at this moment. Victorie came bounding form up stairs, "aunt Ginny, Lily would like to speak with you" Ginny gave her niece a warm smile. Ginny headed up stairs and knocked on her old room's door before opening it, "Hey, hows it going?" Lily turned to face her mother. She managed to give her a weak smile. Ginny now had tears in her eyes. Lily was beautiful, she was even more beautiful than her half veela cousin Victorie. Her ginger locks framed her face perfectly, her dress hugged her body, and her jewelery and make up were perfect. "I'm nervous mummy" Lily whispered then hugged her gave her daughter a squeeze, she knew that Lily was nervous. "Its gonna be fine Lily. He loves you and you love him and that's all that matters." Lily smiled and was careful not to cry. Ginny smiled and put aunt Muriel's tiara on her which was now a tradition for the Weasley women to wear in their wedding day. "You look beautiful my little flower" Lily smiled as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. After a few minutes Emmy and the rest of her girl cousins came up with Harry following. Harry almost cried at the sight of Lily,she was so beautiful and so big he couldn't help but feel like he was about to give away a piece of his heart. Lily smiled at the sight of them, she immediately ran to hug her dad. Soon all of Lysander's best man and his other men arrived ready to walk down the aisle with her brides maids. Everyone lined up, soon it was time for the rest of the court to walk. First went Emmy and Lorcan, then James and rose, Albus and Lucy. Fred and Molly, Scorpius and Dominique, then Roxanne and Hugo. Everything had gone well, now came Lily's turn. Harry linked his arm with Lily's, he lead he out into the garden then turned to her, "Lily I want you to know that you will always be my baby girl." Lily smiled before giving him a hug, "I know daddy". With that the music started playing and Lily and Harry made their way down the aisle. Lily smiled at Lysander, she could hear her mother, grandmother and aunts silently crying. They finally made it, Harry took Lily's hand and placed it in Lysander's, "Now you take care of her" Harry said. Lysander smiled "I will" and with that the ceremony started. Both Lily and Lysander exchanged wedding vows, and placed their rings on each others fingers. "I know pronounce you husband and wife" they all cheered as Lysander and Lily kissed for the first time as husband and wife. "I love you Mr. Scamander" Lily giggled, "and I love you Mrs. Scamander " both Lily and Lysander laughed. All their friends and family's went up to them to congratulate them, the married couple made their way out into the garden. Lysander leaned in to give Lily a kiss, _Bam!_ that's when it happened. Lysander clutched his chest and fell to the floor, **"No!"** Lily screamed, Albus bent down to support his head, Lorcan ran off to call the doctor. "Lily?" Lysander muttered. Lily knelt down next to him, "Yes?" Lysander smiled, "I love you" "I love you too." "Everything is going to be fine" more tears escaped from her eyes. "Ly...please don't leave me. I'm pregnant...please don't go" Lily heard gasps from the crowd. "A...A bab..." Lysanders heart stopped, Lily cried so loud everyine was crying now even the guys.

Lily will never forget that tragic day, she tries to be happy but she can't. She had twins a boy and a girl, the girl's name is Aleksandra Luna Scamander, and the boys name is Lorcan James Scamander. They are the only thing that Lily has left of Lysander, she sees Lysander in Alek (Aleksandra) and in Lorcan too.

**A/N: T****hat was my one shot sorry for spelling mistakes, but yea thanks for reading hope you enjoyed bye. **


End file.
